Come on Out my Buddy: Character Decks
by Wiley E Coyote
Summary: The deck that Nate and his opponents used during the Buddy fights. It will feature the complete decks and abilities of all OC Buddy cards in that I use. Please note, that any card that has not been used in the actual story will be considered incomplete and can be subject to change. Accepting ideas for new cards.
1. Nate's deck - Psychic Specters

Nate's Deck:

Mischievous beings hidden from sight. Come on out my friends! Luminize, Psychic Specters!

Buddy: Ruler of Yokai, Lord Enma

World: Yokai World

Monster:

Ruler of Yokai, Lord Enma x 3

Lord Enma Awakened x 1

Taiyo-Shin Enma

Jibanyan x 4

Kyuubi x 3

Venoct x 3

Hovernyan x 3

Manjimutt x 3

Robonyan x 3

Ol' Fortune x 3

USApyon x 3

Spells:

S-rank Power x 3

Absolute Defense Talisman x 3

No-Way x 3

Items:

Bold Basher x 3

Cosmolauncher x 3

Sword of Enma x 2

Impact:

Demon Eye Destruction Wave x 4

OC Cards:

Monster's Name (Size): Attribute

(Attack/Critical/Defense)

Ability

Ruler of Yokai, Lord Enma (3): Enma Tribe

(x000/2/x000)

[Call Cost] Pay 2 gauge and add two cards from your drop zone to the soul. There must be at least 6 monster cards in your drop zone to call "Ruler of Yokai, Lord Enma."

This card's summoning cannot be nullified, and it can only be removed from the field by battle.

When this card is added to the gauge, add it to your hand and put the top two cards in your deck in the gauge.

It gains +1000 attack and defense for every monster card in the drop zone. This card cannot have more than 10000 attack and defense.

[Double Attack] [Soulgaurd] [Lifelink 5]

Lord Enma "Awakened" (3) : Enma Tribe

(10000/3/10000)

[Call Cost] When a "Ruler of Yokai, Lord Enma" on your field is destroyed, nullify the [Lifelink], pay gauge, shuffle 5 monster cards from the drop zone into the deck & put a "Ruler of Yokai, Lord Enma" from the drop zone in the soul.

This card's summoning cannot be nullified, and it can only be removed from the field by battle.

[Penetrate] [Soulgaurd] [Double Attack] [Lifelink 5]

Vehicle Hating Nekonomata: Jibanyan (0): 8 Tribes

(4000/1/2000)

[Call Cost] Discard 1 card from your hand.

[Act] "Paws of Fury" Pay 1 gauge, destroy all monsters with less defense than Jibanyan.

"Adrenaline" For every monster that Jibanyan destroys, he gains 1000 attack until your opponent's end of turn.

Heartthrob Yokai: Kyubi (2): 8 Tribes

(4000/2/4000)

[Call Cost] Pay 1 gauge

[Counter] [Act] "Inferno" Pay 1 gauge, one monster your opponent controls loses 2000 attack and 1 critical.

Greatest Warrior: Venoct (2): 8 Tribes

(6000/3/4000)

When this card is called, add 1 card from your hand to the gauge & draw 1 card.

[Counter] [Act] "Venoct's Blessing" If this card would be destroyed, you may discard one monster card from your hand. If you do, this card stays on the field.

Heroic Yokai: Hovernyan (1): 8 Tribes

(4000/1/3000)

"Gusty Cross Paw" When this card attacks a monster on the center with a link attack with the player, gain +1000 attack, +1 critical, & [Penetrate].

Man-faced dog: Manjimutt (0): 8 Tribes

(3000/1/3000)

[Act] Pay 1 gauge & add 1 card from the drop zone to the bottom of your deck and return one monster your opponent controls to your opponent's hand. (This can be used once per turn)

Cat from the Future: Robonyan (1): 8 Tribes

(4000/1/5000)

[Call Cost] Pay 1 gauge.

[Move]

When this card is in the center, it gains +2000 defense.

Lucky Yokai, Ol' Fortune (1): 8 Tribes

(2000/1/4000)

[Call Cost] Discard the top three cards from your deck.

When this card is summoned, take the top three cards of your deck and your opponent chooses one card to go into your hand. The remaining two go to the gauge.

If this is the only monster on the field, destroy it.

Space Otter: USApyon (0): 8 Tribes

(4000/1/3000)

[Call Cost] Show a monster card from your hand and discard it.

[Act] "Vader Mode" Pay 1 gauge & gain [Double Attack], +4000 attack, +1 critical and -3000 defense until the end of your opponent's turn.

When this card deals damage to an opponent, it's critical increases by 1.

Spell Cards:

Spells' name: (Attribute/Type)

Cost, conditions and effects

S-rank Power (Yokai/Enhance)

Increase the attack and defense by +4000 and gain [Counterattack] until the end of turn.

Absolute Defense Talisman (Yokai/Defense)

[Counter] When a monster attacks directly, nullify it and gain +1 life.

If this card successfully stops and attack of a monster with an ability that allows it to attack multiple times, that monster is not allowed to attack again.

No-Way (Yokai/Defense)

[Counter] Lessen the damage taken by 2.

Items

Item's name: (Attribute /Type)

(Attack/Critical)

Cost, conditions and effects

Bold Basher (Yokai/Weapon)

(4000/1)

[Equip Cost] Send the top two cards from your deck to the drop zone.

When you link attack, gain +2000 attack, and [Penetrate].

You can destroy this card, nullify the attack of a monster. This ability can only be activated during an attack against a monster you control.

When this item is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, equip an item card in your hand ignoring the [equip cost]. If you have no item cards, show your opponent your hand and draw one card.

Cosmolauncher

(5000/3)

[Equip Cost] Pay 2 life.

You can attack with this card if you have a monster in the center, but you must discard one monster card from your hand to use this effect.

If this card gets destroyed, you can draw a card. If that card is an item card, equip it ignoring any [equip costs].

Sword of Enma

(4000/1)

[Equip Cost] Place two monster cards from the drop zone into the bottom of the deck & pay 1 gauge.

If an Enma Tribe monster is on the field, this card gains +2000 attack, +1 critical & the ability to attack even when there is a monster in the center.

Reduce the Lifelink of a Size 3 Enma Tribe monster on your field by 5.

[Lifelink 1]

Impact

Impact's name: (Attribute/World[s])

Cost, conditions and effects

Demon Eye Destruction Wave (Enma Tribe/Yokai World)

[Cast Cost] Pay 4 gauge.

You may only use this card if you have an Enma Tribe monster on the center field and your opponent does not have a monster in their center field.

Deal 4 damage to your opponent.

This card cannot be nullified, & the damage cannot be reduced.


	2. Unfairy deck

Wicked Yokai Decks:

Unfairy

Wicked, sticked! Who's calling Wicked? Luminize! Wicked Yokai's Call.

Buddy Monster: Wicked Yokai Elite: Unfairy

Monsters:

Wicked Yokai Elite: Unfairy x 4

Loiter x 4

Flicker x 4

Schemer x 4

Mad Kappa x 4

Defectabull x 4

Gnomine x 4

Spells:

No-Way x 3

Getaway doll x 3

Wicked possession x 4

Wicked alliance x 4

S-rank power x 4

Y-cola x 4

OC Cards:

Monster's Name (Size): Attribute

(Attack/Critical/Defense)

Ability

Wicked Yokai Elite: Unfairy (1): Wicked Executive

(5000/1/5000)

[Call Cost] Pay 2 gauge.

If this card is destroyed, destroy a monster or item.

When this card is called, destroy one item or monster on the field.

Loiter (1): Wicked Minion

(5000/2/3000)

When this card destroys a monster, gain 1 life point.

Flicker (1): Wicked Minion

(4000/1/4000)

[Act] Pay 2 gauge & destroy this card. Add one card of your choice from your deck to your hand.

Schemer (1): Wicked Minion

(5000/2/4000)

[Call Cost] Pay 1 gauge.

When this card enters the field, send one card from your opponent's field back to their hand.

Mad Kappa (2): Wicked Minion

(6000/3/3000)

[Call Cost] Pay 1 gauge.

When this card is destroyed, summon one Size 1 or lower monster from your hand. You must pay the [call cost] if there is one.

Defectabull (0): Wicked Minion

(2000/1/5000)

[Act] "Bad Fortune" Pay 1 gauge, an opponent's monster gains -3000 defense. This can only be used once per turn.

Gnomine (0): Wicked Minion

(3000/1/3000)

When this deals damage to an opponent, add one card to the gauge and gain 1 life point.

Spell Cards:

Spells' name: (Attribute/Type)

Cost, conditions and effects

Getaway doll (Yokai/Defense)

When an opponent attacks directly, you can cast this card. Nullify the attack and add 1 card to the gauge.

Wicked Call (Yokai/Summon)

You may only cast this card, when your center is empty.

[Cast Cost] Pay 2 gauge.

You may call up to 3 size 1 or lower Wicked Tribe monster from your drop zone without paying the [Call Cost].

Wicked Alliance (Yokai/Enhance)

[Set]

Pay 2 gauge.

All size 2 Wicked Tribe are size 1.

For every Wicked Tribe monsters on the field, monsters you control gain +1000 attack and defense.

Y-cola (Yokai/Draw)

When you have two or less gauge, you may cast this card.

Add three gauge.

If you have no gauge, draw a card.

S-rank Power (Yokai/Enhance)

Increase the attack and defense by +4000 and gain [Counterattack] until the end of turn.

No-Way (Yokai/Defense)

[Counter] Lessen the damage taken by 2.


End file.
